A Traitor In The Underground
by newkirks-fraulein
Summary: Has Newkirk Turned Traintor


A Traitor In The Underground  
  
  
  
Cougar had one of the most unpleasant assignments of any any self respecting woman agent.She had to play the girlfriend of a man the underground suspected of having vital information they might need.  
  
As she was walking down the streets of Hammelburg to go to her job as a barmaid at a local tavern,she couldn't believe her eyes! Coming done the street was Peter Newkirk!  
  
It wasn't that she wan't glad to see him,because she was. It had been months since they last embraced as they said good bye.But seldom if ever do they send two agents to the same town.  
  
But he looked right passed her as if he didn't know her. If he had a new girl friend, he would at least have stopped to explain,but he looked right through her as if he didn't know her.She knew this wasn't like him. Something was wrong,terribly wrong.  
  
She would have to get in touch with Col. Hogan and fast!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the meantime Col. Hogan hadn't heard from Newkirk in 5 days.What happened to him?After the last mission,they thought he was just lagging behind.When 15 minutes went by,still no Newkirk.They had search and seached in the woods for him but there was no trace of him.Had he been captured? None of his close friend in the underground had talked to him in a while,and no one dared call London,knowing what the consequences would be.  
  
In the meantime Cougar got through to Hogan. " Hi ,Kinch this is Cougar,I need to talk to the Colonel,fast" "Ok. I'll get him for you" "Col. Hogan,Cougar wants to talk you,It sounds important."Kinch said.  
  
"Shes not to be in contact with any of us while she's on assigment,what could be what could be that important?" Hogan asked."I don't know,"That all she said Kinch answered. "Cougar this is Hogan,you know you're not supposed to have any contact with us while your on assignment!"Hogan said,scoldinly.  
  
"Do you think I would have called if it wasn't important!."Cougar shot back. "Ok. Cougar,whats going on,and it better be good." He said "Was Peter sent here on assignment?" She asked."No,you know the rules about two agent being In a town on assigment." Hogan replied,with a knot his stomach,he knew why she had called.  
  
"I saw Peter in town today and I thought something was wrong."Cougar said. "Why do you say that?"Hogan asked,afraid of the answer. "He didn't seem like himself at all,in fact when he passed me,he never acknowledged me,in fact he acted like he didn't know me." Now Hogan was really afraid, I'm not to be their either," Hogan said. "In fact especially not me, but I have to find out,whats wrong."  
  
By this time he was in the corner talking in a whisper as not to let the other ones know."He's like a son to me" Hogan said. "I know,thats why I thought you should know the situation."Cougar replied.  
  
"Do you know where I am?"Cougar asked. "Yes we know where all of you are at all times. I'll be there as soon as I can." Hogan said. "I'm not to be there either, especially not be,but I have to find out what's going on."  
  
"In fact in a way,I was hoping to one would find him"Hogan said with sadness in his voice. "Thats an awful thing to say especially about someone you consider a son, whats the matter with you? Cougar replied angrily.  
  
"'ll explain it when I get there." Hogan said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hogan took Kinch aside and told him what Cougar had said.He looked horrified. He also knew what would happen,being in the underground longer than the others.  
  
" Why were you in the talking in the corner? If somone found Newkirk that's teriffic,isn't it?" Carter exclaimed. "Well yes but mostly know." Hogan said. "But mon Colonel'how can this be both?"LeBeau asked also.  
  
"I guess I should have told you men along time ago,but I don't know why I didn't." Hogan said "You see,when the member of the underground isn't captured and they are seen by another agent or notified? A member of the underground has to shoot him or her,because they think they have become a traitor."  
  
"I don't understand,Newkirk would never do that,even if someone tortured him.!" Carter said defiantly. "I know Carter,I know." Hogan said. "And the worse part is,that I'm going to have to tell Diane,she's the one that found him, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know either." " Oh my god! hows she going to take this!" Carter exclaimed.  
  
"I know,that's why I'm not looking foward to telling her.Its going to tear her apart,and the worst of it is,she says he's acting funny"Hogan said.  
  
"How so? Kinch asked. Now himself,getting a knot in his stomach. "She said,that he passed her on the street,and didn't act as if he knew her." Hogan answered.  
  
"Oh,mon' Colonel that does not sound good at all."LeBeau said."But I am glad maidmoiselle Diane was the one that found him before anyone else in the underground did."  
  
"I know Lebeau,but in a way I'm wished she hadn't,either way its tearing her apart already" Hogan said. "Can you imagine what this will do to her?thats why I'm going down as soon as possible."  
  
"You know the rules apply to you,Colonel the same as they do to us, not to be in the same town,as a fellow agent." Kinch said. "But if I were in your place,I'd go too." "Can I go" Carter asked. "You know we're both close,even if he does pick on me from time to time." "I hope he's able to come back and do It again." He said,with kind of a smile on his face. He remembered all those times and the missions they went on together.  
  
"I hope gets to do that with all of us"Hogan remembering the times they all had with the mischevious Newkirk.  
  
"But in the shape he's in now,it doesn't look very hopeful.Hogan said, In fact,I'm not gonna lie to you,unless we can get him back to his old self fast......" Hogan could'nt even complete the sentence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hogan was pretty sure he knew where Cougar was working. He was going in introducing himself as big brother. He knew when she saw him,she'd catch on quickly. He didn't know how he'd react to Newkirk. He was not looking forward to seeing him the way she described.The worst thing in all of this,though was to have to tell her what him the circumstances would be if London found out about this.  
  
"Hello,mein sister,how are you?"Hogan said. Diane looked around startled at first,but was never go glad to see anyone in her life! "Hello mein brother,its so good to see you ! How long has it been?"She said as she came out from behind the bar. "Too long !'Hogan answered. As she went to hug him she to whispered. "You don't know how glad I am to see you!" Tears streaming down her face. "My name is Hans Hoganmuller. And if I under stand right ,your name is Elishia.?"Hogan asked. "Yes" She replied. Hogan resumed his charade.  
  
"Ah Elishia,still pretty as ever!" Hogan exclaimed. "As you are still as handsome as ever!" She answered. "Come,come sit down so we can talk." Before they went over to talk,Cougar said. "I don't want to shock you,but that's Peter over there." She said. "He comes in about the same time every day. Its the way he talks that I have to prepare you for,he talks like a loyal german. She said. What hell she must be going though! Seeing him like that every day,but it was about to get worse.Well one thing is for sure,the guys were right. It was a good thing she saw him first!  
  
Hogan braced himself for the way he would see Newkirk. How would he respond to him? especially now that he thought he was a loyal german! She was right,the situation was not good at all. "Hello," Hogan said. to the man beside him. "Hello"he said. The man turned around,hopefully the shock he felt wouldn't show on his face. The man beside of him.looked like Newkirk,but unlike Newkirk who's eyes were bright,this one had a dark hollow look to his eyes. Oh god what happened to him,and what could have caused this?  
  
"I don't believe we've met, my names Hans Hoganmuller,and yours?" barely able to look him in the face. Cougar gave him this look,what was she trying to tell him now?But he didn't have long to wait.  
  
"Nice to meet you"Newkirk said."My name is Peitroff Kirkenhoffer. At this point Hogan knew what she meant. Hogan nearly fainted. But it did seem like the old Peter Newkirk was in there somewhere.But how were they going to get to him?  
  
He couldn't even imagine what Diane had been going through knowing that the man who looked like the man she loved,was now a total stranger. Not only that,but she had to see him like that day after day. Maybe that's what drew him him to the tavern day after day, the love that Newkirk had for her. He hoped any way!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The man who's girlfriend she was supposed to be,then appeared."Well Liebstein,time to go! Her blood ran cold every time he called her that! It was Newkirk that first called her that when they were pretending to be man and wife. How dare he! Hogan looked at her with a pity in his eyes. How could London even think about doing this to two of their best agents! He knew if anything happened to Newkirk,It might as well happen to her too. Which was going to make it even harder to tell her what he had to.  
  
"I can't tonight either darling,my brother's in town,how would that look if I were to leave him by himself tonight" She said. "But we had plans for tonight." He said,disgustly. "You go on sister, I'll be just fine."Hogan said. at that point,she gave him a mean look. "But brother dear,we have so much to catch up on." Diane said. "You really don't mind,do you? its that we haven't seen each other in years,we'll have plenty on time,please don't be angry with me."Ok,ok he said,but soon." He said. "Soon she replied, I promise" giving him a kiss, as she glanced over at Newkirk with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
As they walked over to the apartment, he could tell by the look on her face,that he was in trouble."How could you do that? She yelled "What if I couldn't have talked my way out of it?"I would be at his house right now with his hands all over me,he's the most disgusting man I've ever met!" "Diane I'm sorry, and you have every right to be mad,but you know it was just part of the charade, and that he is part of your assignment no matter how disgusting he is."Hogan said. I'm not supposed to be her,let alone interfere with your assignment. besides there is a reason I am here,there's something you should know."  
  
I can't even imaging what you've been going through Diane and I am sorry,but what I have to tell you is far worse that this assignment." Hogan said."I can't imagine what could be worse that being on this assignment and then seeing Peter like that." She said. "I don't know how you've been able to stand it, Diane I really don't.thats why its going to hard to tell you what I have to." "Hogan why is it almost every time I see you,there's always bad news?" Diane asked. "I guess it does seem that way doesn't it?"Hogan said,not even a little smile on his face. He had seen Newkirk, there was nothing to smile about especially the condition he saw him in. It hurt him to see one of his men that way,especially since all of them were like sons to him.  
  
"Ok Colonel,what it this time."She said,half heartedly. He took a deep breath. She could tell by the look on his face how horrible it was. "Please tell me Hogan,your scaring me" She he said. "Uh Diane you better sit down and brace yourself,for this."Diane was really getting scared. This was just not the normal,irritating bad news he usually had. "Diane,this is about Peter and the situation he's in......Diane,London says that any of their agents that don't report back within a reasonable amount of time, unless capture, are to be shot on sight."  
  
There was long silence."This can't be happening to him,it just can't happen to him! how could they be so heartless! They act just like the people we're fighting against!" Then she broke down and cried like he'd never seen anyone cry before.She was right about London,how could they do this? He just held her as tightly as he could as a tear slid down his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Diane finally cried until she couldn't cry anymore and then fell into and exhaused sleep. Hogan gently laid her on the bed and covered her up. When she fell asleep,he thought he better call base and tell them what the situation was. Kinch answered."Colonel how is he.what happened?"'I wish I could tell you things aren't as bad as Diane led us to believe,but I can't because there worse".Hogan said,with a tremble to his voice.  
  
"Colonel,what exactly is wrong with Newkirk?"Kinch asked. "Well Hogan answered. "In some ways it looks like him,but his eyes are dark and lifeless and....he thinks hes a loyal german,he even talks like one."  
  
Kinch was speechless,how could he tell the rest of the men this especially Carter, who looked up to him as a brother. "Kinch are you still there?" Yeah ,I'm still here." He replied. "I was just wondering how I was going to tell the rest of the men." "There is a little bit of hope,only slim to none."He went on."The name he goes be is Peitroff Kirkenhoffer which sounds close to his real name,and Diane says he comes in every day to get a beer and talk to her."  
  
"So what you're saying ,Colonel, maybe we haven't lost him ?" Kinch asked,hopefully."Now,don't get your hopes up Kinch,its just a little hope." The only that one that do anything at all would be Diane." "Oh I forgot to ask her,how is she holding up?"He asked."As you might expect,playing girlfriend to a man,London thinks that has information they need. Not to mention seeing the man you love,in the shape Newkirks in.  
  
"Thats a lot to take!" Kinch said. "I feel so sorry for her,the hell she must be going through,I can't even imagine!" "I know,it tore me apart to see her that way,she just now,went to sleep after after crying non stop for hours. I guess she just wore herself out. I held her until she did go to sleep."  
  
"How are you holding up?Kinch asked. "You must be going alot yourself." "Its so hard to see him like that, so very hard,but I'll be Ok.don't worry about me,worry about Diane,she's had to endure a lot more that we have." Hogan said. "She's one tough lady,I admire here after all she's been though going on with her assignment,but I think this latest news,just might have broken her,I hope at least her assignment's over soon,so she'll have one less thing to deal with.  
  
Diane awoke from the exausting sleep,she had. Hogan looked at her, she looked as if she had aged overnight. "Why didn't you wake me,Hogan I have to go to work,I'm going to be late as it is". "Are you going to be alright?"Hogan asked."Do I have a choice? I have an assignment,and with any luck It'll be over soon." "Do you want me to go down at the tavern with you?" Hogan asked. "No thats ok,you don't have to."Diane said, sadly,her voice shaky. "I'll be alright I just want this assignment over and done with!"  
  
"But seeing him especially now......."Hogan's voice trailing off,he didn't know what to say to her at this point,all he could do was be there for her,somehow that didn't seem to be enough with all she was going through.  
  
Tears streaming down her face,her voice shaky,she looked at Hogan and said,"I want to be with him as long as possible no matter who he is. I just want to be near him,for as long as I can." Diane said,barely able to speak. "You don't have to come down now,I know its hard for you too,but you can come down later if you'd like." She knew how hard this was on Hogan. "I'll see ya later,ok?" She put her arms around Hogan and kissed him on the cheek. How was she going to get though the day?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was going to be a busy day around noon she thought,but I need to keep busy, Peter will be here any time now. She thought about how long she had this assignment,and how it was going to keep her away from him! This wasn't fair! They hadn't had anytime together,now London,the people she worked for were going to take that from her too.  
  
The door opened the bell ringing just above it,and in walked Peter. Oh god this was going to be harder that she thought,she could barely look at him,but she had to act with him the way she always acted toward him,this day couldn't be any different for him,but it would be different,very different.  
  
"Hi Pietroff, the same as usual?" She asked. her voice cracking a little. "Ah yes,my dear fraulein,the same as usual."Newkirk said. "You look pretty today as always." Diane didn't know how she could make it through the day but she had to somehow. "And you use the same line every day,I could say." She said.Trying somehow,let the pain and auguish that she felt,show."But I do mean it"he said "If you were't with that fat no good slob if a boyfriend,I'd have you in a minute.  
  
This was getting harder and harder to bear."I'll get you beer!" She said hurrying off. She went into the back and cried,how am I going to get through the day? she thought,but she knew she had to keep going somehow. She straigned her self up and got his beer. "There you go, Pietroff,the usual." She said. "Danke pretty fraulein,your my favorite barmaid,did you know that?" He said to her. "Danke,and you're my favorite customer." Diane said with a lump in her throat. He was speaking to her lovingly as Peter always did."Hans my brother,I didn't see you, did you sleep well." She asked Hogan. She was more glad to see him than she was yesterday. "What time we did sleep" He said,jokingly He knew how hard it was to see him to see him that way after what he had just told her."Then we must keep in touch more often." She replied. "Would you like a beer Hans ?" "Yes Elishia,that sounds good"Hogan replied.  
  
"Hello Pietroff how are you today?"Hogan asked. He saw the look on Diane's face and knew she was an even harder time of it today."I was just telling your sister she was my favorite barmaid and the prettiest too. " He told Hogan. "I think so too,but I'm her brother,so that doesn't count." He said. He now looked at Diane. She looked shakier that before. How he wished ther was something he could do! He felt so helpless!  
  
Who should show up in the middle of this than the one man she didn't want to see,her"boyfriend"Herman!" "Hello liebstein,how beautiful you look today,how would you like to have lunch today,since you didn't keep your date with me last night,how about that little cafe down the street?" "Yes darling that's the least I can do" She said,Getting sick at the prospect of him even touching her,but the sooner she got the information they needed the faster she'd be off this assignment, and could concentrate on other things,like her darling Peter.  
  
Hogan couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like Newkirk had this jealous look on his face as he watched them leave. " What does she see in him anyway!" Newkirk asked."I don't understand at all" " I don't know either." Hogan said." "I've tried talking to her,but it does no good.She may be my little sister,but she's a woman also." Hogan said. That had confirmed what he thought,Newkirk was jealous! That was a good sign.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Herman my darling,you've been awful quiet lately, is there something your not telling me?" She said, getting sick. "No it's nothing,liebstein,just a little pressure from some people I'm working for, thats all." He said. Now we're getting somewhere she thought.Now if he would just tell me! "C'mon it may help you to talk about it my love." She said getting sicker with every loving word she had to call him.  
  
"I don't want to bother you with my problems my love."He said. "Well thats what I'm here for"She said. Now c'mon what troubles you so? Hopefully this was what she was hoping for.  
  
"I don't know if i should." Herman said "But people who care for each share the good with the bad,do they not?" Diane was pushing hard hoping as soon as today,her assignment would be over.  
  
"Ok liebstein I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you"Herman said. Here it comes she thought,the thing I've been waiting for! "Do these late night calls have something to do with it" She asked."Yes my dear,they have something to do with it." You see some men have been entrusting me with some documents,that if they fell into the wrong hands,it could be disasterous for the the Third Reich,this makes me very nervous." He said. " I haven't been able to sleep these days!"  
  
"Oh darling how awful she said!"She said. This was the happiest news she could possibly get! She pressed a little farther. "But where are you keeping them?" She asked. "Now I don't want you to get in trouble with me.they might thing you know something.  
  
"But you could pretent that you have no one else to tell. You don't have to tell them that you have a girlfriend." She said. " I doubt that the people at the bar are paying any attention at all!" Diane said. "But what about that customer that comes in everyday to see you? Pietroff?"He asked. uh oh, thought he has seen him talking to me everyday! Now what!  
  
"We don't talk about anything special,you know this and that the war and things like that,just small talk." She said,hoping that would put him at ease. "My private life wouldn't be any of his business anyway! She said,defiantly.Hoping he's believe it.  
  
"Ok,I believe you." He said. "You know,it did make me fell better to talk about it,thank you! you know I've even been so scared to leave them at the house that I carry them with me!" "Isn't that a little dangerous? She asked. Just wait until she told Hogan! She was estatic! "I know where you keep them at home." She said. "Where?" He asked. " In that little wall safe hidden in the corner of the wall." She said. Hoping she get the answer she was looking for. "How did you guess that?" He asked. "That's all it was,she said,just a guess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "She had been sizing up the information hoping it was right, but she couldn't go to London with just speculation. She now had confirmation! Just what she had been looking for. Now to tell London where to look.  
  
Now this she had to tell Hogan. This would be the best news he could here,second only by getting Newkirk back to his old self.  
  
Newkirk was still there talking to Hogan. Now to get Hogan aside and tell him the news. "Pietroff would you mind if I talk to my brother privately, family business you know!" "Why of course.pretty frauleing take your time." He said. "Hogan I got the information,every place it's hidden." I hate to say this Diane,but you have get if off of him". "Your kidding me! "I can but won't he suspect me?" Yeah,probably,but does he know where you live or does anyone else know for that matter?Hogan asked."No I don't think so and no one has asked." She said. "How could I let anyone know where I live with all the equipment we keep in here?"  
  
"Ok I want you to call London as soon as you get home tonight to tell them you got the information and that they need to send agents to get the information and arrest Herman. Hogan said. "Ok she answered,but I've got to  
  
hurry up and get there before he leaves" she said."Thank god this is over because ,because now it have another assignment, but I'm going to enjoy this one, I just hope it goes as well as this one" She said hopefully.  
  
Thank goodness,he was still there! Now here I go.she thought taking a deep breath. She picked up the newspaper hoping he'd think it was the papers until she got to her apartment.  
  
"Hello darling,you still here?" I thought you would have gone by now? She asked. Never thinking she'd be saying that to him. "Shouldn't you be getting home by now,you look tired?" " More that you'll ever know,liebstein." Herman said. Hogan watched carefully how she was going to do it. As she went to hug him, she placed her hands under his coat retrieved them and slipped the newspaper in their place." "See you later darling," She said. "Later my love," He said. "How about tomorrow?" "Tomorrow will be fine" She answered,see you them. She had placed the papers down in her uniform. "Brother why don't you go home and rest I'll see you when I get home." Diane said. getting close enough to Hogan to give him the papers.  
  
"But who will see you home?"Hogan asked, knowing who would voluteer for the job?" "Would you trust me to see her home." Newkirk said excitedly."Why of course,Pietroff,I trust you,thank you." "It will be my pleasure" He answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was just about time to close up and leave for the night,but she saw no sign of Peter. He was supposed to walk here home,when all of a sudden he walked in hurriedly." I thought I was going to be locked out." He said, out of breath."But there's just one thing I had to take care of, I hope you didn't think I deserted you?" Newkirk said. "Well just for a minute" Diane said. "I'm sorry my dear fraulein,I didn't mean to worry you." He said. "You should know I wouldn't desert someone as pretty as you." Newkirk said. "Are you ready to go." "Yes lets go, Hans will be looking for me soon." She said.  
  
As they were walking down the street,Newkirk pulled out something from under his jacket. "This is for you dear fraulein." He said. As he pulled out a red rose from under his jacket." Diane looked at the beatiful rose."What a sweet thing to do" Diane said with tears in her eyes, "So that was the one thing you had to do?" She asked. "Yes it was,nothing else could have made me leave even for a minute." Newkirk said.  
  
"Well here we are, Pietroff"Diane said."Thank you for walking me home"She said."The pleasure was all mine," He said. "Let me ask you something, fraulein,why does a pretty woman as you put up with a loud mouth over bearing slob like that?" "Maybe I won't be any longer,he was charming at first,but he's changed a lot." She said."Well Pietroff,see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow."Newkirk answered, kissing her on the hand." How she hated to see him go!.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've been waiting for you" Hogan said. "You better call London,this is just the information they've been looking for" He said "You did a good job,Diane I'm really proud of you!"Hogan exclaimed. "Thank you Hogan,now let me call London and get this assignment over with." She said. He heard her talking to London,they'd be sending someone down to get the papers and arrest Herman,but they wanted her back after the other agents left,but he heard her say."Just give me 3 more days to rest,after all I've been through with that man,you can at least do that can't you? ."She said,after what Hogan said they would do if they found Newkirk, she didn't feel very loyal to them right now. "Ok,but no more."came the reply "Thanks,Cougar out!"  
  
"You sounded like you were disgusted with them"Hogan said,knowing why. "Why should I feel any loyalty to people who would kill one of their own agents,without knowing the reason they've been gone? and one of their best ones at that!" Diane said. "I know how you feel,believe me I know,and I could even get in trouble for knowing about his whereabouts and not reporting,so whould you."  
  
Hogan said. "I kind of figured that out after you told me." Diane said.  
  
"Diane,you have tears in your eyes,I bet I know why"Hogan said "I'll be alright,I guess." She said sadly,tears streaming down her face. "Did you notice what he gave me?" She said,showing him the rose. "Well I've got a new assignment for you,and this one your gonna like!" Hogan said. "Yes I know about it,and I hope I'm as successful with it as I am with this one."She said,it could be a matter of life or death to the man she loved more dearly than life itself.  
  
"Well first you're going to need a little more information."Hogan said. "How much more could they're be? I told you remember."Diane said. "Well I've noticed something in the way Newkirk looked at you and 'ol Herman as both of you walked out the door,he was so jealous he could hardly stand it!" Hogan said. "You mean he's that jealous! I thought he was a little jealous,but not that jealous!" She said,hopefully. "I told base,they think under the new circumstances,you just might able to give us back the old Newkirk." Hogan said. "I know just they way to do it, too." She said,with a grin. This was the first time she had really smiled since seeing Peter that way. "I'm sure you do,Diane,I'm sure do. Hogan said with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Newkirk got to his apartment that night,all he could think of was the pretty little barmaid,he saw everyday. He couldn't wait to get to the tavern to see her smiling face. Now maybe he thought,after saying she wouldn't be his  
  
girlfriend for long,maybe he had a chance.  
  
Lately however he had been having some very strange dreams.They were a little vague and a little frightening,what did they mean. Hopefully just bad dreams,and will go away soon. What he wanted to do now, was go to sleep and  
  
dream of dear,sweet Elishia.  
  
But the dreams came back. He remembered there was an explosion,he was following people,and it was darkness all around. When suddenly he was falling and falling. When he awoke he could see nothing but darkness all around.  
  
He finally got to his feet and wandered onto the road until he was picked up by car.........thats where it ended,every time.  
  
He sat up in bed in a cold sweat! What was happening to him and why was it happening! There were all questions and no answers.What were these dreams trying to tell him if anything? It was the same thing every night.  
  
There didn't seem to be any sense in going to sleep now! All he would do is have those dreams again! But some things did seem strangly familiar to him. Like Elishia. As far as he knew,he didn't know her except here working at the tavern. Her brother? he seemed familiar,but surely he didn't know him until the day he introduced himself.  
  
He tried to think of his mother or father,but couldn't even remember a mother or a father, or a life before coming to Hammelburg.People have been asking him about his family,but he couldn't remember?.He had heard people talk about their family,still no recollection of anything else before now.  
  
This made him sad. The only ones that were family that he was close to were Elishia and Hans,brother and sister. They seemed to love and care for each other very much. He wished he could remember something like that in his life but, he couldn't.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror at the face looking back. Who are you,Pietroff.? Maybe that's what these dreams were trying to tell him. Maybe thats where all the answers were,it would just take time to sort them out.Hopefully not to much longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok there sending agents tomorrow but what about you and Peter? If they see him............not to mention you.? She asked. "Don't worry Diane,I'll think of somewhere to take him,they're not taking him,as long as I can help it!" Hogan said defiantly.  
  
"I know you will,Hogan." She said softly. "Take care of yourselves,both of you,remeber we have an assignment to complete." She said with a smile.  
  
"We'll be successful,Diane,don't worry" Hogan said. "Just look how we see in him already,the name he uses and how he's attracted to you,and especially jealous he was of you with Herman? Thats the kind of hope we have to hang on to."  
  
"When do I start my new assignment!" She said excitedly "I don't think I can wait much longer" "Whoa! slow down a little,I know how excited you are,but lets get tomorrow over with first" Hogan said. "Its going to be a little hectic!"  
  
"By the way have you ever been able to figure out what might have happened that night?"Diane said. "We were on assignment,blowing up a track where a train carrying highly explosive material would have gone. I remember us watching it explode,and Newkirk being the biggest cheerleader of all!"She said.  
  
"Yes I know,I remember when he took me on that assignment to blow up that nuclear plant,I kind of heard him cheering before I got hurt. He does enjoy it,doesn't he?" Diane said.kind of sadly. "I want him back so bad,Colonel you'll never know." She said,tears streaming down her face. She just couldn't stop crying. No one knew how mad she wanted the old Peter Newkirk back again!  
  
Then Hogan continued. " I remember Newkirk,getting such a big kick out of it that he lagged behing a little bit after telling us to go ahead and he'd catch up to us. Well after several minutes went by,we went searching for him,but there was no trace."He "We even contacted some of his buddies from the underground that didn't know London would do this or the ones that did know,but wouldn't turn him in." He said. "Thats when you called."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense.Were there any kraut soldiers in the area that you knew of,any gestapo?" She asked. " No not we were aware of,that had occurred to us,though. Usually our spies find that out. But it had been 5 days and we hadn't heard anything." Hogan said.  
  
"Well how are we going to get you and Peter into hiding before they come?It'll be pretty early in the morning,you know."Diane said. "And there's the matter of keeping him away from the tavern until all the commotion dies down."  
  
"Boy you sure know how to to ask hard questions!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know,they'll be here first light and there's got to be away to keep him away from the tavern,and for them not to see the both of you?" Diane said.  
  
"My biggest problem is how to keep him away from you." Hogan said. "Everytime your around him,he can't take his eyes off of you. "No I didn't know." She said. "That might make make it a little easier,maybe I can hypnotize Him." She said,half jokingly.  
  
"No ,Diane you may be right" Hogan said. " Looking into your eyes might just jog his memory."  
  
"Now back to our problem about how to keep you two out of sight until they leave."She said. "Has he mentioned anywhere he goes,what he likes to do anything like that at all?" Hogan asked. "That would be of some help."  
  
"No except how the germans are going to win the war. Hearing that of stuff,coming out Peter Newkirks's mouth,gives me chills. Diane said. "We've all had to pretend to be loyal german,just like you did with Herman. But to actually believe it,and not be pretending,especially with Newkirk,is scary!" Hogan said.  
  
"How about where Newkirk lives do you know that?" "I think so"she answered. "I have watched him go to him apartment,one or two times,I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. But when he came in the tavern on a regular basis,the more I saw him,the more it hurt" She said. "Especially when he talked about the germans winning the war,I could hardly bear it!"  
  
"You thinking of keeping him in his apartment until they leave?" Diane asked. "Thats about the only thing I can come up with"Hogan answered. "I used to be able to come up with things so quickly,but this situation has completly unnerved me. He said.  
  
"I know what you mean." Diane said."Its was hard to go on with the assignment when I saw him,in fact next to impossible."  
  
"Well I better get down there and keep him detained until the agents come and take Herman and the information to London. " Hogan said. "Where does he live."  
  
"Down from the tavern on the next block,its a red brick building the stairs are real steep that go up to the apartment.He works about 6 hours a day in a munitions She said sadly. "I don't know how you're going to keep him from work and in the apartment. He has to be at work by 6 am. and then after work thats when he comes in to the tavern,noon or a little after."Diane said."I wonder if he's up?"Hogan asked. "Could be,if not I'll just stay and wait."he said. "That may be a while" Diane said. "Who knows maybe he can't sleep and he's up right now." Hogan said. "I hope your right" She said ,"But how are you going to explain your  
  
absence from here? I kicked you out?" She laughed. "No,I'll just tell him I couldn't sleep and took and walk and saw the lights on."He said " Sounds like a good idea." Diane said."But just stay out of sight and be careful!"  
  
"Ok. Don't worry about me,I'll be fine and so will Newkirk,in the meantime, I think I know how to keep him home" He said,with a grin."What's that?" She asked. "You'll find out" He said.  
  
"Well if you're going to go,you better get going,they could be here any time now." She said. Looking at Hogan she said. "You've become like the father I never had, especially now." She said.tearfully "Especially now,though all this."  
  
"I don't know how I could have managed without you either,Diane." Hogan said.  
  
"You're a helluva lady and the strongest woman emotionally,that I have ever met." He said. "I've seen some men who would have cracked under this kind of pressure, but you've hung in there and done your job."  
  
"Well I guess being a woman agent in the underground tend to toughened you" she said.  
  
"Well Hogan,see ya later,hopefully," Diane said. "See ya later Diane." As he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"You know,thats the first time I've ever kissed one of my agents ." He said,with a grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It didn't take long for the two underground agents to show up. Hogan had just miss them by only a few minutes.  
  
" Didn't take you guys long to show up!" Diane said."Cougar you ask if somethings the matter?"Silver Fox said. "Oh why should anything be the matter?" She answered angrily. "Just because I had to play girlfriend to this disgusting,over weight,middle age slob,why should that make me angry?"  
  
"You knew this going into it". Red Herring.said "Yeah,but I'd rather blowing up  
  
something or sabotaging something,than what I just did." Diane said, "Its the guys that get to play up the prettier ladies."She said.  
  
"We can't help it,if they're the ones with the secrets."Silver Fox said,winking at the other." "Yeah because the whole operation is run by men!"She said angrily.  
  
"Are we on that subject again?" Herring asked. "Yes,we're on that subject again!" She shouted.! "Will you calm down,Cougar."We just came to get the information,make the arrest and get out of here. Do you want to be in on it?"  
  
"No! I don't want to see that filthy pig again."Diane growled."Just get rid of him and take this equipment for someone else to use,while on assignment.  
  
"But what if we need you?" Herring, asked. "Call the tavern,heres the number and asked to talk to Elishia" She said. "But that might be able to be traced." Squirrel said."Tell London to talk in code,for cryin' out loud." She answered abruptly.  
  
"Ok, Ok we get the message,are you sure you're alright? Fox asked. "I'll be  
  
alright" She answered."Just take information and him out of my sight! thats all I ask"She said.  
  
She just wanted them out of the way,so she could take care of her beloved Newkirk. Getting him back to his old self was all that she could think about now!"  
  
I wonder what he did to keep him away,after every thing died down,maybe she  
  
should go over there. She's give them an hour,which was more than enough time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hogan knocked on the door of Newkirks apartment,"Hello Hans,what brings you  
  
out so early in the morning?" Newkirk asked."Well I was having trouble sleeping and went for a walk."Hogan said."And since I saw the lights on and my sister has told me where you live,I thought I'd stop by." He said. "Am I bothering you?"  
  
"No, no,not at all." Newkirk said. "But I am surprised your sister knows where I live." "Well I'ts a small town and I guess my sister's seen you go in here once or twice." Hogan said. He knew the more he brought up his "sister."the more preoccupied that would keep Newkirk. "Well I was just about to have a cup of coffee,would you like some?" Newkirk asked. "Danke, Pietroff. its just what I needed."Hogan said.  
  
In the meantime Diane was waiting for the hour to pass,she knew it was going to be one of the slowest hours of her life! She went downstairs and they were just leading him away. Thank goodness! Now she could concentrate on Peter with out the assignment distracting her.  
  
Well time to go to Newkirks apartment and clue Hogan in. She'd pretend that she was upset and that he was arrested for being a traitor.She was sure Hogan would catch on.  
  
She knocked on Newkirks door,pretending to be upset,of course."Oh hello,Pietroff is my brother here! She said,pretending to be upset. "Yah fraulein,he's here""Oh Hans! you and Pietroff were right about Herman all along,he turned out to be a traitor!" Diane said. "Oh mein sister come here!' Hogan said. Then he whispered in her ear."Are they gone?" He asked. "Sooner than I had expected,thank goodness!" She said. " Oh Pietroff,I'm so sorry,I shouldn't have barged in on you like that,its just that I was so upset!" "No explanation needed sweet fraulein,I understand completly, your brother and I were about to have some ?"Yah Pietroff, danke." She replied.  
  
As he handed her the coffee,Diane saw her chance."Oh Pietroff thank you for being there for me too!" She said, as she hugged him tightly around the neck.  
  
"No problem sweet Elishia,no problem at all." Newkirk Said. She thought he's say that,but something she hadn't noticed,he hadn't called her by her first name before. Maybe thats because Herman was out of the picture now.  
  
"I'm sorry he hurt you,but I'm not surprised! "Newkirk said." He wasn't right for you anyway,I think you were beginning to find that out anyway." He said. "Yes I guess you're right,I was ready to break up with him anyway." She said.  
  
"I'm glad she would have had a friend to go to if i hadn't been here,danke." Hogan replied. "She knows she could have come to me anytime,and I would have helped her,don't you fraulein." Newkirk said. "Yes I guess I knew the time,danke" She said.  
  
"Oh Hans its getting late!" She exclaimed. " I have to go to work and so does Pietroff." "Why not stay home today fraulein." Pietroff said. "Your in not shape to go into work today." "I agree." Hogan said. "Why not stay home.I can go down and explain,I'm sure they'll understand.  
  
"No" Diane said "Ive always found out that working helps keep my mind off things She said, looking at Hogan. He knew what she meant"Thank you both for your concern,I'll be alright."  
  
"Now Pietroff,you go to work,and Hans you try and get some sleep and I'll see you both later." She said. "Are you sure?" Newkirk asked. "I don't feel right about going to work." "Don't you dare,I'm sure I'll be fine,now go to work!" Diane exclaimed. "No use arguing with this one Pietroff,I told you she was stubborn." Hogan said.  
  
"Ok but I'll be at the tavern right after work." Newkirk said. " I wouldn't have it any other way,I'd miss my favorite customer." Diane said with with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Diane was relieved that she would no longer have to put up with the creep she had had to play up to just to get information for a bunch of people she no longer thought appreciated them. Not they were in it for the glory,but to do to them what they would do to Newkirk mad here blood boil! Not only him,but someone else who find themselves in a similar situation.  
  
But around the other barmaids,she would have to look upset and hurt and betrayed over what had happened to Herman. But what she really felt was relief and joy that she could devote all her energies to her darling,Peter.  
  
Hogan came in first." Mein sister how are you doing?" He said for the benefit of the other barmaids,"Oh I'm feeling a little bit better mein brother,work has been the best thing for me." Diane said. "Would you two mind taking over for me,so that I can talk to Hans for a few minutes?" " Not at all," One exclaimed" she said. "Take all the time you need!"  
  
She and Hogan went over to a table. "What do we do now,Hogan?" She asked. "I told you to slow down,Diane" Hogan said."You've been through alot!" But I don't have much time left,only three days !" She exclaimed. "If I'm going to get started, I'll have to do it now."  
  
"Ok,I see your point" Hogan said. "But do you have anything in mind." "Yes as a matter of fact I do." She said."Why don't we invite him to dinner tonight." "Tonight!" Hogan said, "Your not wasting any time are you"  
  
"I don't have the time to waste,I told you!"Diane said. "But at some point,we have to be left alone,now how do we arrange that!" She said. "Unless somehow, I can arrange to make dinner for him at his house."  
  
"Good plan,but usually when you ask someone to dinner,its usually at your house" Hogan said. " Well" She said."I could say it was because we barged in on him this morning." Diane said." It wouldn't hurt to try." Hogan said."You going to try it on him when he comes in this afternoon?" "Yes that was the plan." She said. "Well don't announce it to loudly, I assume you have been acting like you're upset over Herman?" He asked. "Yes and you have a point,I have to make it discreet as possible so no one will be the wiser." She said.  
  
Newkirk came in a little earlier that usual. "Isn't he here before he's supposed to be." "Yes." Diane anwered. "By at least a half hour,oh I know why!" She smiled "He was worried about me, my dearest Peter." She said.  
  
"Pietroff,we're over here!" Hogan called out. "Yes that's what they said. How are you doing dear Elishia.are you ok?" He asked. He did it again! Instead of calling here "fraulein" he was calling her by name. "Oh I'm fine Pietroff," She said, "But working has been good for me.it has taken my mind off of it for a while." She said.  
  
"Oh before I forget it Pietroff,how about if I cook dinner for you tonight,since Hans and I barged in on you this morning?" "Why yes that would be nice,thank you my dearest fraulein. " Newkirk exclaimed,with excitement in his voice. "But I was thinking,maybe we could do it at your house,give you a chance to relax in your own home for a change?"She went a little further. "Sounds good,danke," "The only the thing I would ask you to do is,before a get off from work,to go and get what you would like me to fix." Diane said.  
  
"But I thought you didn't get off work until late, sister?"Hogan asked. "Mein brother will you do me a little favor and ask them to let me go home a little early and get some rest,and thats when I can fix the dinner?"She asked." But Elishia,that would be a lie,but ok." He said. Smiling. "Hans will be there,right?" Newkirk said,"Oh yah,I should have made it clearer,but I will stay and clean up." Diane said.She could swear,she saw a little gleam in his eye when she said that.  
  
"But are you sure this is not too much trouble?" Newkirk asked. " Not at all,not for one so sweet and kind as you,Pietroff, She said.  
  
"Well sister I asked them and they agreed to it" Hogan said. "So you better go back to work." "Two beers as usual,I'll get them for you."Diane said.  
  
Diane got them the two drafts as usual. "God,please bring Peter back to his old self she prayed. "If not for myself,for those who are fighting in this war,and for the part he can play in it to bring freedom back to those countries that this evil is trying to take away."  
  
Thats the longest she had prayed in a long time. Hopefully she would be guided as to how to bring him back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The shift went until 4 that afternoon. Soon the other barmaids were hurrying her off telling her to go get some rest and not to hurry in tomorrow.  
  
I dont think I'm going to argue with them on that! She thought. She didn't see Peter waiting for her,or Hogan come to think of it. He must have went to get the groceries she thought. Well I guess I'll go back to the apartment and wait for them there.  
  
Just then Hogan came in. "Sister are you ready to go?" He asked. "Yes dear brother,I didn't realize how tired I was." Diane said. "I'll see you later tomorrow." She said."Not to soon." One said."Get some rest ." Said the other. "Danke,see you tomorrow." She said.  
  
As the stepped out side Hogan said."Well he went to get the groceries,are you ready for this?" He said. "More than you'll know," She said. " Now let me go back and change,I want to look my best. I want him to see me in more that a  
  
barmaid uniform." She said.  
  
"By the way,do you know what he went to get?" She asked."Sauerbraten I think." Hogan answered. "Uh oh." She said. "What do you mean Uh oh?"Hogan said. "I don't know how to cook that!" Diane said. "Whadda ya mean,you don't know  
  
how to cook that!"he said."Uh...Well I guess I just got swept up in the moment." She said."Well you lucky I've watched LeBeau on occasion,I'll tell you some of what I know and the rest,we'll just have to figure out as we go." Hogan said.  
  
As she was getting herself ready,she was thinking to herself, Oh wouldn't it be wonderful to have him back again and in my arms and for him to know us tonight! She hoped it would happen that way because time was running out.  
  
She got on her prettiest dress. Fixed he hair up and put on a dab perfune behind each ear.Now to slip on her high heels and she was ready.  
  
Then she went into were Hogan could see here. "Well whadda ya think?" She asked He gave her a whistle."Whoa it that doesn't bring him to senses....."You look nice, Diane." He said."Now begins operation Newkirk." He said with a grin. Hope fully he'd have him back tonight or at the lastest tomorrow. Time was runnung out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Diane,I think I'd better stay with you through the whole thing instead of leaving you alone with him the way we talked about doing." Hogan sid,  
  
"Why?" She asked. "What do you think will happen?"  
  
"I'm not sure, if he comes out of the amnesia,I'm afraid he might become violent."  
  
"Peter would never intentionally hurt me or Elishia,you know that." Diane said.  
  
"Maybe not intentionally,but maybe unintentionally." Hogan said.  
  
"Ok just make yourself scarce while your there,thats all I asked. She said.  
  
As the made their way down the street and up the steps to his apartment,Newkirk was waiting.  
  
They were shocked at the way he looked. He looked so pale and drawn,and it looked like he hadn't slept in a while. Diane noticed the tired look,but not the rest of it.He looked worse than she had ever seen him since she saw him there.  
  
Hogan was more shocked. The change from this afternoon and this evening was like night and day. He didn't look this bad earlier!  
  
"Pietroff are you alright, you look so sick.?"Diane said." Nothing to worry your pretty little head about fraulein,just a headache,nothing more." Newkirk said.  
  
"Are you sure,Pietroff." Hogan asked. "You didn't look this bad,the last time I saw you this morning? "No Hans, I'm fine really,just a nasty headache that came on all of a sudden." He replied,insistantly.  
  
"I made us some coffee would you like some?" Newkirk asked.  
  
" You sit right there,I'll get it!" Diane said. "I told you that I was going to pay you back for us barging in on you like we did this morning."  
  
Newkirk sank back in the chair. "Danke fraulein, I would appreciate that."  
  
"Would you like something for your headache,while I'm up?" Diane asked. "No thank you Liebstien,I already have taken something,but danke anyway." Newkirk said.  
  
"Hans would you help me with this?" She asked. "Hogan what in the name of God is happening to him!" She exclaimed. "Its like he's dying right in front of our eyes!  
  
"I don't know,Diane." Hogan said."But we're helpless to do anything,except watch and wait."  
  
"I don't know if I can." Diane said. "I've went through this for 5 days now! I was hoping this whole nightmare would end tonight instead of another chapter beginning" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Her hands began to shake again! All she wanted to do now is to go out there and hold him in her arms.  
  
Hogan noticed her trembling."Do you want me to carry this out there?" Hogan  
  
asked. "No I said I was going to get it"  
  
Hogan went ahead of Diane. His look hadn't changed,it wasn't any better,but thank goodness,it wasn't worse!  
  
"Pietroff" Diane said."Have you been eating well,sleeping well? She said.  
  
"Well to be honest,I haven't been sleeping well,Hans thats why you saw a light in the window this morning,I've been having nightmares every night." Newkirk said.  
  
"What kinds of nightmares?,if you don't mind me asking." Hogan said,as Diane put the tray down with the coffee and saucers down.  
  
"No I don't mind,I fall down this hill and land at the bottom and there's darkness all around."Newkirk began. "I hear voices but I see no one and can hardly sit up."  
  
"Then I finally reach the road and get up,a car picks me up. All this time darkness all around me" He ended."Strange dream is it not?"  
  
As Diane was pouring the coffee,she almost dropped the cup. That sounded like the situation they in,when they lost Newkirk! The sharp drop off,how dark it was that night, everything!  
  
She turned and looked at Hogan,who by now had turned pale."No it doesn't sound strange at all,do you think this dream is trying to tell you something?" He asked  
  
"I am sure of it,but what?" Newkirk asked.  
  
As he told the story,you could almost see the fear in Newkirk's eyes,as he relived the dream over and over again!  
  
As Diane tried to poor the coffee,she said."Well I guess its time to fix dinner! She said. "I can't wait to taste cooking,I bet you make better sauerbraten then the make down at the cafe,love." Newkirk said,  
  
What he said,stopped her dead in her tracks! "Uh Elishia why don't you keep Pietroff company,you've had a trying day yourself!" Hogan said. Trying day wasn't the word for it! She thought. Grateful to Hogan that he had taken over the cooking.  
  
As they passed, Hogan said."Ok Diane,I want you to see what you can do now!" He said. "I think we almost have him back."  
  
"Yes I know" She said. "And what he called me just now,I think I can get him back, but what about the way he looks?" She asked.  
  
"He's fighting to come back." Hogan said."All he needs is some help!"  
  
As Diane sat down next to Newkirk she thought,now what do I say? Her mind had went blank. Newkirk must have noticed,because he asked her"Are you alright Elishia?"He asked.  
  
"Uh yes,I'm fine Pietroff. Are you feeling better?" She asked. "A little bit perhaps." He said.  
  
"Have you had your coffee yet?" Diane asked. "No" he said,"Then let me poor you some." She said. pouring the coffee and handing it to him. Newkirk looked at her strangly."Is something wrong Pietroff." She asked. "No" He answered quickly, then said"You just look so beautiful tonight."  
  
She thought she knew why he looked at her that way,he knew,really knew who she was! And it wasn't someone named Elishia! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Now where do I go from here? She thought to herself,she had to say something, a phrase,anything.  
  
She got an idea! Lets see what Peter's reaction will to this!  
  
"Hogan is dinner almost ready," She said,using his real name instead of Hans.  
  
Hogan looked at her strangely,but it did draw a reaction from Newkirk! His head ache got worse. Oh god I hate to make him feel worse,but now that I know that I've gotten a reaction,I have to keep going.  
  
Newkirks hands began to shake! She then winched at the idea she had next. For this one she might need Hogan's help with this one.  
  
when Hogan looked at her,she motioned him into where they were. "Diane what are you doing?" He whispered. "I got a reaction from Peter when I mentioned your name. Now for what I haave planned next,I may need your help. She said.  
  
Hogan looked at her questionly."Are you sure,your not going to fast?" He asked her. "I hope not,"She said.  
  
Newkirk groaned in pain as the headache did seem to worsen. She didn't know  
  
whether or not to go on,taking a deep breath,she did.  
  
"Peter are you all right,whats wrong?" She asked. "Uhhh I..I...don't know,Elish...?' Newkirk said ,weakly trying to answer. "Help.....me.....uh.." He said as he passed out.  
  
Diane immediatly went over to him and laid his head on her lap. "Hogan please get me a cold washcloth! Oh god what have I done! She exclaimed.  
  
"Take it easy Diane,maybe nothing." He said. " I didn't think it would be easy for him,thats why I stayed,and because of him temper and all......"  
  
"Thank you Hogan I'm glad you were here" She said,wiping Newkirks head with the cold wash cloth.  
  
He looked so helpless,she thought. "Please Peter come back to me." She whispered to him.  
  
Slowly,very slowly Newkirk opened his eyes.  
  
They both looked at him,wondering what to expect next! They were about to find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked around the room with a dazed expression on his face. There seemed now to be no sign of recognition at all of his surroundings.  
  
"Oh no, Hogan I think I made things worse!" Diane whispered,her voice trembling.  
  
"Don't think like that,Diane!" Hogan said. " We don't know that yet."  
  
Finally his gazed up at Diane, looking intently at her. "Uh....Diane is that you?" He asked questionly.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief,it had been like she had been holding her breath since she saw him there. "Yes Peter,its Diane." She said softly,tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What.....where .....what I am I doing here? He asked.  
  
Diane smiling,through the tears looked over at Hogan,who was trying to hold back the tears. "Hey Newkirk,whats the big idea going awol on us?" He said,"Just for that,I might put in the cooler myself!"  
  
Still dazed he tried to get up,but Diane gently laid him back down. "Just rest Peter, will tell you all about it later." She said.  
  
"No! What happened,what the 'ell am I doin' here?" He kept asking, as he struggled to sit up  
  
"What's the last thing you remember,Newkirk?" Hogan asked.  
  
"I slipped and fell,and the next minute I'm here,but where's here?" He asked.  
  
"Your in Hammelburg,Peter." Diane anwered.  
  
"Last I heard,you were supposed to be on assignment here." Newkirk said. "Just finished it." She answered.  
  
He finally,after reality set in,he looked reached out for Diane,taking her by the hand."You mean you've been 'ere with me the whole time?" He asked. " Yes my darling,Peter,the whole time.  
  
"I'm so glad you were darlin" He said,reaching out to hold her. " I'm so glad you were." He said,then kissing her.  
  
"Uh Peter,were not alone,Col Hogan,remember." Diane said,blushing.  
  
"Oh uh,sorry Col, didn't realize you were there." Newkirk said.  
  
"I kinda figured that out." Hogan said.smiling, "We have to get you back to Stalag 13 right away,before London finds out you've been gone.  
  
"Before London finds out?" He asked. Hogan and Diane looked at each other realizing they had too tell him how close he came to being shot.....by one of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh and by the way Col, what are you doin' 'ere,your now supposed to be in the same place that another agent is,what's wrong.?"Newkirk asked.  
  
"I called him,Peter." Diane said. "But......you mean because I was here don't you? He asked. "Yes and because something was wrong with you."  
  
"What's or what was wrong with me,and how did I get here." He asked."You two haven't told me.  
  
"Well Newkirk ,you had amnesia,and the fall you mentioned you remember was from our last assignment.Hogan said.  
  
"You kind of lagged behind the rest of us telling us you'd catch up to us in a few minutes,when you didn't,we went looking for for three hours,still no trace until Diane called us and told us where you where." He said.  
  
"Oh god that means Diane and you Col. had to watch me be someone else?" Newkirk asked.  
  
"Well Diane,a day or two more than I had to." Hogan said. He looked over at Diane who had begun to cry. "Diane please don't cry,I'm alright now." He said,wiping away the tears.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not she's crying about Newkirk." Hogan said.  
  
"There's something I should have told you boys along time ago,and I told Diane when I got here." He said.  
  
"Well Col,what is it,tell me?" He asked. "Newkirk I don't quite know how to tell you this,but if London would have found out you had been gone as long as you had and not heard of you being captured,the first agent that saw you would have gotten orders to shoot you on sight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Newkirks face turned pale,"That means that you or Diane should have....." His voice trailed off. "Thats right,Newkirk and if they ever find out, she and I could get in serious trouble.  
  
"What do those ruddy blokes in London think their doin?" Newkirk said angrily.  
  
"Well the way they explained it to me is,that when an agent is gone that long with out contact,then the assumption is that he has become a traitor or a double agent." Hogan replied.  
  
"They would have had to have beatened me, tortured me,or killed me before they had gotten the information the wanted!" He said.  
  
Diane who had kept quiet all this time yelled out at Newkirk." Stop it Peter, just stop it!" Diane screamed."I had to watch my sister die,now you have to remind me of what almost happened to someone else that I love. She began sobbing."Or somthing that might still happen to him."  
  
Newkirk put his arms around her and held."Oh darlin' 'ere I am goin' on and on forgettin' what you had been goin' through. Please forgive me!" He said. "I know you didn't mean it" She said "Its just that when Hogan told me,the very thought of it made me wished that they would shoot me too.  
  
Hogan broke in"If you two will excuse me,I better call base and tell them for better or worse ol' Newkirk's back and that we're coming back" He said with a grin.  
  
"Would you mind answerin' a few questions for me,that is if you don't think it'll bother you too much.?"Newkirk asked. "I'll try." Diane answered." What do you want to know.  
  
"Who did I think I was." He asked. "Your name was Pietroff Kirkenhoffer." She replied. He didn't say anything for a while then he said,"I thought I was a ruddy kraut.?" Newkirk yelled.  
  
"Yes and a loyal one at that." She said. "Are you sure you want to here more?" Why not? we've come this far." He said.  
  
"You also worked in a munnitons plant for 4 hours a day."She said. "I don't  
  
believe this!" He yelled again,and them realizing what she had gone through,softly said."I'm sorry,I didn't mean to yell again."  
  
Then he asked."You saw me like this for the past 5 days then?" "Up to just now, yes Peter. "Why then were you at this person's house for dinner?" He asked.  
  
"Pietroff was beginning to fall in love with me,Elishia." Diane said. He looked confused,then thought about it."At least we both have the same good taste in women." Newkirk said. "I know I've said it before darlin' but I'm so glad you were with me and that even with me being that other bloke, you still loved me."  
  
"As far as I was concered you were in there someplace and it was only a matter of time when you'd come back to me and I was going to be there when you did."She said,then grinned."And besides he looked alot like a guy I was in love with. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Well Newkirk we'd better get back to camp,London's been calling about you and the guys have been covering for you." Hogan said. "They won't be able to do it much longer."  
  
"I know,Colonel and remind me to thank them when I get back." He said.  
  
"Uh will you give us a few minutes,Colonel?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah Newkirk,and by the way Diane,thanks for taking care of him for us." Hogan said."It was my pleasure" She said,running up to Hogan giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for being here for me." "No problem," Hogan said, as he left.  
  
"What's this!"Newkirk said."My commanding officer's taken away the woman I love" He said,teasingly." No Peter he took care of me,even when it was hard for him to see you that way,don't forget to thank him too." "I'm glad he was here." He said.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye again." Newkirk said. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through." He said, then he pulled her close. "Take care of yourself, luv. I want to be able to see you after the war,and to hold you in my arms again.  
  
"That goes for you too my darling,take care of yourself." Diane said. They held each other close and kissed. Then as they parted she called out to Peter."Yes luv. what is it?" he asked. "Next time Peter,please watch your step!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
